Krog
|code = CHI11YCHO3P}} Krog is a Frosticon Mixel. Description Personality Krog is a big-mouthed Mixel who only lives for one of two things: to talk really loudly or to munch through anything he can sink his teeth into—even if that thing is a refrigerator or a fire hydrant. He is known to occasionally have mood swings, as well as a bit of a violent temper. Physical Appearance Krog is mostly dark blue in color. His body and face act as one shape. He has two blue arms that widen at the end, with black pincer hands. His legs are short, grey, and bowed. His feet are angular shapes, black in the rear and grey in the front. He has two blue toes on each foot. He has a red tongue. He has six teeth on his bottom jaw, four pointing upwards and two bucked teeth. His top teeth are three sharp ones that point downwards. He has a single eye, which is in front of a pale blue circle with six blue jagged ice shards circling it. Ability He can propel himself by spraying ice from his rear end. Biography First adventures Krog was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Krog and Chilbo were sliding down a hill, and Snoof complained about how ordinary they are, causing him to get angry with Snoof. He, along with Chilbo, chased after Snoof as he followed the Egg-Rock through the Swamplands and Muncholand, where the Egg-Rock landed. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"Hey look! It's doing something!"'' -Krog, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *"Noogie!" -Krog, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Now look what your delusions got us into, doofus!"'' - Krog, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Yes, but let's not tell anybody else. It's our little secret, okeydokey?"'' - Krog, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Look, we're all Mixels here. The right thing to do is to work together!"'' - Krog, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Hey, check it out you guys! He just wants to play!"'' - Krog, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *"From now on, it's all for one, and one for all!" -Krog, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information Krog was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41540 and contains 60 pieces. In-Booklet code Krog's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is CHI11YCHO3P, which is ChillyChomp when decoded. Background Information *He is the 2015 Frosticons Mixel to come with the Nixel in his set. *His name was originally thought to be Krug. *His name is a pun of "frog" mixed with a misspelling of the root "cryo-", meaning cold. This may hint that he is based on a frog. **He also shares his name with a village in Slovenia. *He resembles a Yeti. *Krog is very similar to a tiger shark, as they both will eat just about anything. *He has a thick Russian accent. Trivia *He is the shortest 2015 Frosticon. **However, in the cartoon, he is taller than the other 2015 Frosticons. *He is one of the widest and stockiest Mixels. *He and Snoof are the first cycloptic Frosticons. *The ice surrounding his eye resemble much like that of a snowflake. *He is the only Frosticon Mixel to have both sharp and flat teeth. *The piece used for his tongue is the same one used for Dribbal's, but red. **In turn, the piece used for their tongues is the same one that's used as the end of Flurr's tail. *He is the third Mixel with a ball-jointed jaw; the first being Niksput, second being Boogly, the fourth being Chilbo, fifth being Tungster, sixth being Forx, and the seventh being Dribbal. *He is the only Frosticon Mixel to have a poseable jaw. In fact, he and Tungster are the only Series 5 Mixels to have an opening, and ball-jointed, jaw. *He reuses Kamzo's arm(s). *His arm pieces are in a color exclusive to his set. *He reuses the piece used for Slumbo's hands. In his case, they circle his eye. *His LEGO form uses different feet than his cartoon form. **Unlike his LEGO form, he has toes in his cartoon form. *Just like the Fang Gang, Burnard and the Munchos, he has a very large appetite. *He is the only 2015 Frosticon without ball-jointed arms. *He is the deuteragonist in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *He has the most teeth out of all the Frosticons. *The Swedish word "krog" means round. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other * Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Spring Into Action! Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Ice Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Elemental Eyes Category:Flat Eyes Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Nine teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Ball-jointed jaws Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Deep voices Category:Big heads